Lorsque tout a recommencé
by Facinella
Summary: Alice, qui sort d'une rupture avec Mike Newton recoit un message d'un expéditeur inconnu, un certain Mr Whitlock...(tous sont humains.)
1. Chapter 1

**-****_ Non, vraiment, tu ne m'aura pas cette fois-ci !_**

Je tentais de me contenir, mais là Mike avait tout simplement dépassé les bornes. Il avait passé de nouveau une nuit avec Jessica, son ex!  
D'accord, il était soi-disant ivre, mais ça n'escusait rien.

**- Mary, s'il te plait...**  
**- Va-t'en Mike. C'est fini. Pour de bon.**

Sur ces paroles que je voulais déterminées, je m'éloignai et tentai de refouler mes larmes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on me brisai le coeur. Ce crétin de Mike n'était pas le premier à m'avoir fait souffrir.  
Mais maintenant j'allai faire en sorte de tomber sur les bonnes personnes, et pas sur des hommes qui n'en avaient rien à faire de moi.  
Je marchai dans les rues de Paris, un peu perdue. Comment est ce que j'avais fait pour me tromper autant sur lui? J'avais pourtant cru que cette fois, ce serait le bon...  
Quelle idiote, comme j'avais été naïve! J'avais envie de changer radicalement de vie.  
Sur un coup de tête, j'allai me faire couper les cheveux que j'avais jusque là longs et en bataille. Désormais ils m'arrivaient au menton, un peu comme un carré qui partait dans tous les sens, de façon un peu stylisée.  
Puisque j'avais changé de coupe, de look, je voulais qu'on voie plus nettement que mon état d'esprit s'était modifié. J'allai à la mairie. Lorsque j'en sortai, deux heures après, je ne m'appelai plus Mary. J'avais en effet décidé de changer de prénom : je portais à présent celui de ma mère, Alice, qui était aussi mon deuxième prénom.  
Qu'étaient devenus mes amis ? Mike m'avait littéralement empêché de les voir régulièrement, insistant pour que notre entourage soit le même. Et moi, comme une idiote, je l'avais laissé dicter ma vie. Bella, ma meilleure amie, était restée toujours proche de moi. Quand aux autres, Kate, Angela, Garrett...cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne les avait pas vus.  
J'appelai Bella, afin de renouer pour de bon avec elle, et lui donnai rendez vous chez moi. J'avais besoin de lui montrer que j'avais changé, dans le bon sens, et que je ne laisserai plus un homme diriger ma vie.  
Puis j'ouvrai mon ordinateur et envoyait un mail à Edward, mon frère ainé. Il serais ravi de savoir que j'avais enfin rompu avec Mike.

**NOUVEAU MESSAGE**

_Salut Ed,_  
_Je préfère t'écrire car je te vois plus beaucoup en dehors du tribunal! ^^_  
_Bon, je te le dis directement : j'ai (enfin) rompu avec ce crétin de Mike Newton. Il m'a encore trompée avec Jess. Je commence une nouvelle vie, tu pourra constater les changements quand tu me verra! ;)_  
_Sinon, je change de prénom : ne t'avise pas de m'appeler Mary! Maintenant c'est Alice, ok?_  
_J'espère te voir bientot, tu m'a manqué!_  
_Ta soeur_  
_Alice ^_^_

**ENVOYER**

Je me sentai mieux maintenant, Edward n'avait plus qu'à me pardonner ces 8 mois sans lui parler directement et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.  
C'est là que j'aperçus une notification sur mon écran.

**BOITE DE RÉCEPTION (1)**

Déjà? Mon frère n'était pas si prompt, d'habitude. D'ailleurs si je me souvenais bien il était actuellement sur un gros dossier, défendant un client au tribunal.  
J'ouvrai le message, d'un expéditeur inconnu.

_Rose,_  
_Est ce que j'ai besoin de préciser que rien n'est ma faute...Je t'assure que jamais je n'ai voulu ça ! Ce n'est en aucun cas ma faute, je peux te l'assurer !_  
_Emmett a bu, certes, mais je n'y suis pour rien, je n'étais pas avec lui._  
_Pour tout t'avouer, il est finalement venu passer la nuit chez moi, pour ne pas risquer de réveiller Val. Alors, je t'en prie, ne me juge pas ! Je l'ai seulement accueilli, mais je l'ai également empêché de commettre une bêtise._  
_Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi._

Je clignai des yeux.  
Si c'était une blague, elle était vraiment mauvaise.  
À moins que...mais bien sûr ! Alice, quelle idiote! La personne qui avait envoyé ce message n'étais sûrement pas consciente du destinataire !  
Et maintenant, qu'est ce que j'étais censée faire ? Devait-je ignorer l'erreur, ou bien répondre de façon cinglante... Non, bien sûr, le mieux à faire était d'écrire un message à la personne qui s'était trompée, lui expliquant sa méprise.  
Oui, c'est ce que j'allais faire.

**NOUVEAU MESSAGE**

_Bonjour, je vous informe que vous vous êtes trompé(e) de destinaire à votre e-mail. Je vous le renvoie afin que vous l'expédiez à la bonne personne !_  
_A. Cullen_  
_ENVOYER._

À ce moment-là, je ne me doutais pas le moins du monde que je venais de prendre un nouveau tournant qui allait modifier ma vie entière...  
Pour l'instant, je me contentai d'aller me poser devant ma série préféré avec mon pot de Nutella en guise de fidèle compagnon.


	2. Chapter 2

J'étais en train de réfléchir à tout ce que je laissais enfin derrière moi, lorsque quelqu'un sonna.

**- Salut Mary!**

**- Non, pas Mary, c'est Alice maintenant!**

Bella avait décidé de me faire une visite surprise. J'avais oublié à quel point elle était gentille avec moi. Si seulement ce Mike n'avait...et puis non, ne pensons pas à lui.

**- Je peux entrer? Il faut absolument que je te raconte quelque chose !**

J'étais curieuse de ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer. Je la bombardai de questions :

**- Tu sors avec Edward ? Tu as appris quelque chose sur Mike? Edward t'a demandé en mariage?**

Je remarquai qu'elle avait un air enthousiaste...euphorique même !

**- Bon, raconte...**

**- Non, je ne sors pas avec ton frère...enfin pas encore! Mais il m'a invitée au cinéma! Au CINÉMA, tu te rend compte?!**

**- Enfin! Depuis le temps que j'attend ça!**

**- C'est tout?**

**- Bella, tu connais Edward depuis le collège et tu ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole!**

**- Oui, c'est vrai, mais il m'intimide.**

**- Bon, passons à l'essentiel...**

**- Oh non Alice s'il te plaît!...**

**- Chut chut, nous DEVONS absolument te trouver une tenue digne de ce nom ! N'essaie même pas de protester!**

Je l'emmenai alors dans les magasins. Ce n'étais pas du tout une partie de plaisir pour elle. En fait, Bella est très littéraire, et même si je savais qu'elle aurait préféré aller dans une librairie, je l'obligeai à me suivre. Pas question qu'elle aille à son premier rendez vous (avec mon frère en plus!) avec son éternelle tenue «pull marron et jean». Hors de question!

Au bout de 2 heures et demie de boutiques, Bella n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Parce qu'en fait, la simple tenue que j'avais pensé acheter...avait mis plus de temps que prévu. En effet, ma meilleure amie avait en masse de vêtements ce que j'avais en masse de chaussettes. Désolant...

Je lui avais donc acheté de quoi remplir enfin de manière raisonnable (enfin presque) son minuscule placard.

Puis je l'avais raccompagné chez elle pour l'aider à renouveler sa garde-robe. Rentrée chez moi, épuisée (mais satisfaite), j'ouvrai mon ordinateur.

**4 NOUVEAUX MESSAGES**

Waow! Avec tout ça j'avais oublié Mike, l'inconnu qui s'était trompé d'adresse, mon frère...

J'ouvrai le premier.

_Hey Mary - oups pardon, Alice!_

_Bon, je ne vais pas m'étendre là-dessus, mais soyons clair, tu as pris la bonne décision par rapport à ta rupture avec Newton. Pour une fois._

_J'en ai parlé avec Bella, et elle pense la même chose._

_Je l'ai d'ailleurs invitée au cinéma pour voir Hunger Games 2. C'est toi qui m'avait conseillé d'aller voir ce film, et Bella avait envie d'aller le voir aussi._

_Donc je me suis dit...bon, voilà._

_Passe à la maison, ça fait longtemps qu'Esmée se plaint de ne pas t'avoir vue..._

_Edward_

Pas mal du tout! Déjà, il ne m'en voulait pas de l'avoir ignorée pendant ma relation, ensuite...il m'avait parlé de Bella !

Il fallait absolument que je lui en parle !

Le deuxième message était un mail de remerciement de ma meilleure amie, teinté de reproches pour l'avoir épuisée dans les magasins. En guise d'excuses, je lui envoyai le message d'Edward. Je savais qu'elle apprécierait!

Puis, les deux derniers messages. Tous deux au nom de... 'Jasper Whitlock'.

_Bonjour Madame Cullen,_

_Je me permet de vous adresser ce message d'excuses quant à mon erreur de destinataire. En effet, ce message était destiné à ma sœur._

_Je vous prie encore une fois de m'excuser. Sachez bien que je ne suis en aucun cas un psychopathe, et telle n'en a jamais été mon intention._

_Bien respectueusement,_

_J. Whitlock_

Wow. C'était tout ce que je pouvais dire. Wow !

Cet homme était vraiment à l'opposé de Mike pour ce qui était de s'exprimer.

Sa façon de parler semblait dater d'une autre époque, c'était surement un vieil homme. Pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas, j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il me semblait vraiment...sympathique. Oui, j'avais envie de mieux le connaître.

Ah oui, le deuxième message ! Je l'avais presque oublié, plongée dans mes réflexions...

_Bonjour Madame Cullen,_

_je me permet de vous déranger de nouveau, j'en suis désolé._

_Ma demande va vous paraitre étonnante : je découvre un vrai plaisir à vous lire, et j'aimerais, si vous m'en donnez la permission, que nous échangions ainsi nos quotidiens. N'ayez crainte, si vous n'en voyez pas l'intérêt, je ne vous importunerai plus._

_Veuillez m'excuser une fois de plus._

_Mes respects,_

_Jasper Whitlock_

Extraordinaire. Cet homme savait exactement ce dont j'avais envie ou besoin, avant même que je ne le sache moi-même.

À présent, je ne doutais plus de ce que j'allais faire, je décidai donc d'ou...Et non. Mon portable vibra.

**UN NOUVEAU SMS**

Qui pouvait bien m'envoyer un sms à une heure pareille ? En effet, il était quand même minuit passé !

_HEY BABE FAUT QU ON REGLE CA G PAS COMPRI C QUOI LE PB ALLEZ APPELLE MOI ET STUVEU ON SFAIT UNE TITE SOIREE_

Mike, évidemment. Il venait gacher ma journée. Il ne semblait pas non plus avoir compris ce que je lui avais dit. C'était fini, je ne pouvais pas être plus claire !

Que faire ? Appeler Bella? Non, elle dormait déjà. Edward voudrait se battre avec Mike, et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'attire des ennuis.

J'allais attendre le lendemain. Une fois au lycée, je pourrai régler ça avec Mike, et renouer avec Kate, Garrett, Ben, Irina, Angela...

Je soupirai. La journée qui m'attendait n'allait pas être facile !

_**Bon voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce deuxieme chapitre. Je vais essayer de poster la suite très vite, alors n'hésitez pas à mettre vos rewiews ! Ça m'aide vraiment! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque j'arrivai en cours, je commençai à stresser. Et si mes amis ne voulaient plus de moi ? J'arriverai sans problème à me passer des ...amis, si on peut dire- de Mike, mais me séparer de Kate, de Tanya, de Garrett...

Je priai pour qu'il me pardonnent comme Bella l'avait fait.

Perdue dans mes pensées, comme d'habitude, je n'endendai pas que...Kate m'appelait! Et elle n'avait pas l'air furieuse!

J'avançai vers elle timidement. Est ce que malgré son air enjoué elle m'en voulait pour m'être coupée du monde ?

Elle fit alors quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas : elle se jeta sur moi et me serra dans ses bras.

**- Alice, tu es de retour !**

**- Kate?! Mais tu ne m'en veux pas?**

**- Mais non, c'est normal de faire des conneries quand on est en couple avec le mauvais mec !**

J'avais vraiment sous-estimé Kate ! Elle m'attrapa et m'emmena avec les autres. Garrett ne m'en voulait pas non plus, Tanya était du même avis que Kate...mais Irina n'eut pas la même réaction. Elle était froide et distante, et tenait à montrer qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas si facilement. Quand j'essayais de lui parler, elle m'ignorait volontairement et me lançait un petit regard méprisant.

Pendant ma dernière heure de cours, en biologie, Jessica s'assit à coté de moi.

Je tentai de refouler l'envie de la frapper qui me rongeait. Je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à craquer. Heureusement, je n'avais pas vu Mike de la journée. Mais comment Jessica osait-elle faire comme si de rien n'était ?

**- Tu sais Mary ou je ne sais plus quel nom tu te donnes maintenant, ce qui s'est passé avec Mike...**

**- N'en parle même pas.**

**- C'était un accident ! Tu ne dois pas m'en vouloir ! Je ne dis pas que je ne le voulais pas, mais...**

**- N'essaie pas de te justifier. Ce qui est fait est fait alors laisse-moi tranquille.**

**- Je n'ai rien fait de mal après tout ! Mike et moi, on en avait envie, alors...**

Je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase. Je me levai déjà de sa table pour aller m'asseoir à coté de Bella.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice... Cette peste ne peut plus rien te faire !**

**- Mais tu as entendu ? Elle s'amuse à m'enfoncer encore plus...**

Je tremblai presque de rage. Le cours passa lentement, et c'est avec plaisir que je rentrai chez moi. De retour dans ma chambre, j'allumai mon ordinateur et...

_Cher Jasper (puis-je vous appeler par votre prénom?)_

_Je suis vraiment contente que vous souhaitiez que nous correspondions. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez un psychopathe, rassurez vous ! :o)_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire pour me présenter, mais je vais vous poser des questions pour vous aider._

_Où habitez-vous? J'habite à Paris, dans le centre._

_Pouvez vous me parler un peu de votre famille, vos amis? Quel age avez vous? Moi j'ai 18 ans, enfin je vais les avoir dans moins d'un mois._

_Je m'excuse, il faut que j'aille faire mon travail :/_

_A bientôt !_

_Alice Cullen_

**ENVOYER.**

Mon portable vibra.

_HEHO BABY PK TU RP PAS C BON FAI PAS LA GUEULE ON E TJ ENSEMBLE HEIN ALLEZ APP MOI_

Mike...et qu'est ce que je devais répondre là ?

Bon, allez, autant y allez franchement.

_MIKE ON EST PLUS ENSEMBLE LACHE MOI JE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE PARLER DE TOI CEST FINI TU COMPREND CA? ALORS ARRETE DE ME HARCELER ET RETOURNE AC JESS_

2 minutes plus tard, je reçu un nouveau sms.

_BB ARRETE JE SAIS QUE CEST QU UNE CRISE ALORS REVIEN STUVEU ON SFAIT UN RESTO ET TOUT C BON CA VA ALLER_

Le connard. Alors il ne restait avec moi que pour le sexe ? Sa conception de l'amour, c'était le resto 'et tout', comme il avait dit ?

Dire que j'étais restée avec lui, que j'avais négligé mes amis pour lui...

Je voyai maintenant à quel point je m'était trompée sur lui...J'avais envie de vomir en me disant que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui...

Mais tout ça allait bientot changer !

_**J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review, ça m'aide à progresser ! Et si vous avez des idées à donner, c'est l'occasion ! Désolée ce chapitre était un peu court, mais je vais essayer de me rattraper sur le prochain! ^^**_

_**Et bonne année 2014 à tout le monde! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**1 NOUVEAU MESSAGE**

_Chère Alice, _

_Je dois avouer avoir été vraiment positivement surpris par votre réaction. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que vous ressentiez la même envie que moi ! _

_Bien sur, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, d'ailleurs j'en fais de même avec vous ! Je dois vous prévenir que ma vie est loin d'être trépidante ! Puisque vous me priez de me présenter, je peux vous dire que je suis quelqu'un de très réservé. Je suis de nature calme, peut-être un peu trop. Cela m'est néanmoins utile lorsque je suis en cours, car je suis confronté à de nombreux (pénibles) professeurs. _

_Je suis en effet en première année universitaire, j'étudie le journalisme et la politique. J'ai 20 ans bientôt. Je suis originaire de Houston, une ville au Texas. Je suis donc américain, mais je parle français depuis de nombreuses années, ce qui me permet de vous comprendre. J'espère que de votre coté vous ne vous ennuyez pas de mon français un peu vieillot. Je me sens un peu à part lorsque je lis vos mails ! _

_Je vois que j'ai écrit un roman, je vais donc vous laisser tranquille. _

_Amicalement, _

_Jasper_

Comme d'habitude, j'étais sous le charme de son écriture si respectueuse... C'était donc ça, il était américain. Cela expliquait bien ses expressions au charme d'une autre époque, car il n'était pas français d'origine.

Quant à moi j'étais incapable d'aligner deux mots corrects d'anglais, il était donc bien heureux qu'il soit quasiment bilingue !

**RÉPONDRE**

_Cher Jasper, _

_Je comprends à présent pourquoi vous utilisez régulièrement de vieilles expressions. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela rajoute du charme à votre correspondance ! Jamais je ne me serai doutée que vous soyez d'un autre pays que moi, car dans votre premier mail (celui envoyé par erreur) vous parliez déjà en français. C'est surement indiscret, mais à qui ce message était il destiné ? Pardon, c'est vraiment impoli de ma part de vous demander ce détail... _

_En ce qui me concerne...c'est assez long à expliquer. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je m'appelais Mary mais j'ai changé de coupe de cheveux et de prénom à la fois, car je voulais marquer un changement, ayant rompu avec un garçon qui m'avait trompée et dont j'était malgré tout amoureuse. Je suis une véritable fashion victim, peut-être l'image même des clichés parisiens : je suis très très petite, brune et je ne jure que par la mode. Je suis encore au lycée générale et je voudrais travailler comme couturière plus tard. _

_Oh, pardon, je parle trop de moi ! Vous ne m'avez pas parlé de votre famille dans votre message précédent. Pour ce qui est de la mienne...je vous la décrirai dans un prochain mail, car celui est déjà assez chargé! _

_A bientot, Alice._

_PS : le Texas est-il comme les clichés le décrivent ? Avez vous grandi dans un ranch, portez vous des bottes et des chemises à carreaux ? Aimez vous le whisky et la country ? Personnellement, j'adore la country, pouvez vous me conseiller quelques artistes? Bon allez, j'arrête. ;) _

**ENVOYER.**

Whaouh, tout ce que j'avais écrit, c'était énorme ! D'habitude c'était Bella la littéraire, pas moi !

Bella...je ne lui avais pas demandé comment s'était passée sa soirée avec Edward ! Jasper m'avait fait oublier tout le reste... D'après les horaires du cinéma, le film était fini depuis un quart d'heure...non Alice, ne pas l'appeler, ne pas l'appeler, si jamais ils décidaient de prolonger la soirée ensemble j'aurais tout gaché. Allez, Alice, range ce portable, si ça se trouve ils étaient actuellement au restaurant et je n'allais pas m'incruster !

Je décidai alors d'appeler Mike. Il fallait que je tire cette affaire au clair, je n'étais pas sa petite amie sur commande, non mais ! Il décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

**- Allô ? **

**- Oui, c'est Alice. **

**- Aaaah, tu es enfin revenue à la raison ! Bonne nouv... **

**- Tais toi Mike. Je t'appelle pour mettre les choses au clair. Je ne suis plus ta petite amie. Je ne t'aime plus. Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus t'avoir dans ma vie. **

**- Pfff, tu dis n'importe quoi chérie, c'est juste une lubie, une mauvaise passe, demain tu te jettera à mes genoux pour me supplier de te reprendre. Allez, avoue-le. **

**- MIKE !**

Evidemment, il avait raccroché. Il n'y avait pas moyen de s'expliquer avec lui. Tant pis, il finirait bien par comprendre...

Mais je m'étais trompée.

En effet, le lendemain, je le trouvais devant chez moi, arborant son petit sourire satisfait. C'était trop tentant, je ne pus résister.

Je pris mon sac, plein à ras-bord, et l'envoyais dans un endroit judicieusement placé.

**- AAAAAAAH MAIS TU ES FOLLE ?!**

**- Maintenant arrête de me harceler, je crois que le message a été clair.**

Sur ce, assez fière de moi, je regagnai ma prison : le lycée. En cours de sciences, mon portable vibra.

_SALUT, MIKE DIT QUE TU T JETER SUR LUI COMME UNE FURIE, C VRAI?_

Bella. Toujours au courant de tout, toujours prête à me soutenir. Mais au fait...sa soirée avec Ed?

_OUI C VRAI MAIS TOI COMMENT CA C PASSER AC ED? VEUX TOUT SAVOIR ET VITE!_

Elle se retourna, plusieurs rangs devant moi, et me lança un grand sourire. Visiblement, tout s'était bien passé ! Quelques minutes plus tard, j'eus la confirmation.

_GENIAL, TON FRERE EST GENIAL! CINE OU IL MA PRIS LA MAIN, PUIS RESTO PUIS..._

Oh non, elle ne pouvait PAS me laisser avec ce suspense, c'était sadique!

_PUIS?..._

Bip.

_IL MA EMBRASSEE ET CE MATIN EST VENU ME CHERCHER AC SA VOLVO PR M EMMENER LYCEE._

Génial, génial, génial...

_BIENVENUE DANS LA FAMILLE CULLEN, CHERE BELLE SOEUR! :D_

Bella se retourna de sa place et me tira la langue. Elle était souriante...et folle de joie. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour elle, elle le méritais.

Zut, ça voulais dire que...eh oui, j'étais la seule célibataire de notre groupe d'amis, maintenant! Kate et Garrett filaient le parfait amour, Irina sortait avec Laurent, Ben et Tanya étaient ensemble depuis la 5ème, et Eric et Angela depuis la maternelle, limite...

Je me surpris alors à penser à Jasper. Stop stop stop Alice, ce type ne te connait pas, toi non plus, tu sors à peine d'une rupture difficile, et il vit au Texas! J'étais en manque d'affection à ce point pour en venir à fantasmer sur un parfait inconnu ? En plus, il avait une copine. J'étais pratiquement sûre que le destinataire de son message mal envoyé était sa petite amie, vu comment il se justifiait. Génial, maintenant tu vas passer ton temps à ruminer...

Non, il fallait que je me ressaisisse.

Et puis je ne laisserais plus jamais un homme dicter ma vie comme Mike Newton l'avait fait !

Bip.

_TU PENSE A QUOI?_

Du Bella tout craché. Qu'allais-je lui répondre ?

_JE VOIS DEJA LA ROBE DE MARIEE QUE JVAIS TE FAIRE :P_

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que j'étais en train de me maudire parce que je fantasmais sur un parfait inconnu à l'autre bout de l'océan. Elle étais heureuse, plus qu'heureuse même. Je n'allais pas la faire s'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale maintenant ! Elle se retourna, leva les yeux au ciel dans une mimique assez drôle, lorsque...

-** MISS CULLEN ! Vous n'avez pas l'air d'éprouver le moindre intérêt pour les sciences! Vous devriez pourtant, avez vous vu votre moyenne ?! **

**- Heuuuuu... **

**- Récitez moi ce que je viens de dire!**

Kate tenta de me sauver :

**- Le sulfate de cuivre produit des ions CU2+, Alice! **

**- Euuuh...le sulfute...sulfate de fer...heu de cuivre... produit des ions CU2+, c'est ça. **

**- Miss Denali, vous venez de baisser dans mon estime ! Si seulement votre honnêteté égalait votre intérêt pour la physique-chimie... **

Kate me lança un regard complice.

**- On aura au moins essayé !**

Je ne vis plus Mike de la journée. Ni Jessica Stanley non plus d'ailleurs, et tant mieux !

Arrivée au self, je posais mon plateau à notre table habituelle, interrompant Kate et Garrett en pleines retrouvailles (Garrett était dans une autre classe, tout comme Ed) lorsque je remarquai qu'un nouveau plateau était posé... Edward arriva, portant galamment celui de Bella. Celle-ci me lança un clin d'oeil, rougissant comme à son habitude.

Je me pris à penser que peut-être un jour, Jasper aurait ces attentions pour moi...

Ah non Alice, ça ne va pas recommencer!... _**-**_

_**Voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous vous êtes autant amusés à le lire que moi à l'écrire ! ^^ Merci pour vos gentilles reviews qui me font toujours plaisir ! :) Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais mettre par la suite. Je vais peut être les faire se rencontrer, mais je ne trouve pas encore comment. Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Un voyage scolaire peut-être ?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère comme ça. Il était quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'il était avec Bella : poli, gentil...attentionné, même !  
Peut-être que je restais bloquée sur le frère protecteur mais agaçant qu'il était avec moi.  
C'était ridicule de sa part, je sais très bien me défendre toute seule...mais il persistait à me défendre comme si j'avais 5 ans.

Il m'en donna une nouvelle fois la preuve lorsque je croisai Mike en sortant du self.

**- Alors, Mary-Alice, tu t'amuse bien ? Tu ne sais même pas tout ce que tu perds en restant avec ta bande de paumés !**

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre qu' Ed se jetait sur lui.

**- Ma soeur s'appelle Alice, et si tu continue à lui parler comme ça, ça va mal finir pour toi !**  
**- Je voudrais bien voir ça...**

J'eus du mal à ne pas rire. Mon frère avait facilement deux têtes de plus que Mike, celui-ci aurait du comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas le poids !

**- Je vais t'apprendre le respect, Newton !**

Même si je n'étais pas experte en la matière, je voyais bien que mon frère avait le dessus, et Mike n'était décidément pas de taille !  
Kate me surpris alors : elle s'avança pour les séparer. C'était étonnant de sa part, en temps normal elle aurait encouragé Edward ! Lui était encore furieux, et Garrett eut du mal à le contenir. Mais Kate s'avança et asséna à Mike un coup de poing en plein visage. Il avait désormais un oeil au beurre noir et le nez cassé.

**- Ça, c'était de la part de la bande de paumés ! Tu n'as qu'à retourner avec Jessica, je suis sûre qu'elle adorera jouer les infirmières, rajouta une Kate très fière d'elle.**

Le reste de la journée se passa lentement, les cours ennuyeux suivants les uns après les autres, comme toujours.  
Pour passer le temps, j'imaginai la réponse de Jasper. J'avais peur qu'il ne me trouve trop indiscrète au sujet de son premier message.  
Je craignais qu'il se lasse de notre correspondance. Si jamais il y mettait un terme, je ne savais pas ce que je ferais.  
Cet échange apportait un peu de soleil à ma journée, et me redonnait le sourire.  
Comment m'en passer ?  
J'étais curieuse d'en savoir plus sur cet homme. Je m'aperçut que je m'étais attachée à lui bien trop vite, et sans le connaître vraiment en plus.

Le soir, je rentrai chez moi. Comme toujours, Esmée m'attendait.  
Même si elle ne remplacerait jamais ma mère, elle était là pour moi et notre relation se rapprochait vraiment d'une relation mère-fille.

**- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? **  
**- Oui, mais Mike et Ed se sont un peu battus. Il est déjà rentré ?**  
**- Oui, il avait l'air préoccupé. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger avec Mike. Il ne va pas te coller éternellement !**  
**- J'espère. Où est Papa ?**  
**- Encore à l'hopital. Il a eu une affaire...urgente à régler.**

Je remarquai tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**- Esmée ?**  
**- C'est Charlie Swan. Il est dans un état critique, il s'est fait renverser par un motard...**

Oh non, pitié, pas Charlie ! Le père de Bella avait toujours été l'ami du mien...  
Et Bella ?

**- Est-ce-que...**  
**- Bella est au courant.**  
**- Je veux appeler Carlisle. Je veux savoir si Charlie va bien !**  
**- Non, Alice, il est en plein travail. Il nous faut attendre... Mais je pense que nous devrions aller réconforter Bella, elle doit être bouleversée.**  
**- Je suis sûre qu'Ed y est déjà.**

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la salle d'attente, je trouvai mon amie en larmes sur l'épaule d'Edward.  
Mon père sortit de la salle d'opération au bout de plusieurs heures.  
Il semblait soulagé. Je l'interrogeait du regard, il me fit un sourire. Charlie allait bien, c'était l'essentiel.

**- Bella, ton père a une côte fracturée et sa main gauche aura besoin de quelques semaines de rééducation. Mais il va bien, il s'en est bien tiré.**

Charlie passerait la nuit à l' que mon frère raccompagnait Bella chez elle, mon père me ramena chez moi,  
Pendant le trajet, il me questionna sur la nature de la relation Bella-Edward. Puis je lui racontai la dispute entre Ed et Mike. Il ne semblait pas surpris.

**- Alice, depuis le début ni moi ni Edward n'avons apprécié Mike Newton. Tu ne t'en est pas rendue compte, mais leur différend ne date pas d'hier.**  
**Ce garçon n'est pas digne de confiance, c'est ce que j'ai senti dès le début.**

Esmée, qui avait rangé toute la maison de fond en comble pour penser à autre chose fut soulagée s'apprendre que Charlie s'en tirerait.  
Je montai dans ma chambre et ouvrais mon ordinateur avec impatience. Je voulais parler de tout ça à Jasper.

**2 NOUVEAUX MESSAGES**

_Chère Alice,_  
_Comment allez-vous ? _  
_Avant tout je vais vous parler de ma famille. Pour commencer je suis brouillé avec mes parents, parce qu'ils ne m'ont pas accepté et ont nié mes choix. Ma mère est ensuite morte, et j'ignore ce qu'est devenu mon père. C'est assez triste comme histoire. Il s'avère que j'ai une soeur jumelle, Rosalie, qui vit en France, à Paris précisément, tout comme vous._  
_Elle est coupée de nos parents pour les mêmes raisons que moi._  
_Récemment elle a rencontré Emmett, avec qui je m'entend remarquablement bien. _  
_Il est visiblement appelé à devenir mon beau-frère._  
_D'ailleurs, c'est à Rosalie qu'était destiné le message qui vous est parvenu par erreur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal que vous trouviez cela curieux._  
_Pour parler du Texas...je dois avouer que même si je n'ai pas grandi dans un rach, je passais le plus clair de mon temps chez mon oncle qui en possédait un._  
_J'aime en effet monter à cheval, je porte régulièrement des chemises à carreaux et je dispose d'une belle quantité de bottes en cuir, je dois bien le reconnaitre. J'ai d'ailleurs le physique qu'on pourrait qualifier de made in Texas, car je suis mes cheveux sont blonds foncés._  
_Si vous ne me croyez pas, je peux vous envoyer une preuve !_  
_Et vous, que me raconterez-vous ?_  
_Au plaisir de vous relire,_  
_Jasper_

Ouf, il ne m'en voulait pas ! Il proposait même de m'envoyer une photo!  
J'espérait à moitié qu'il serait repoussant, car je voulais mettre fin à ces fantasmes qui me hantaient jour et nuit, ça devenait ridicule.  
Ah oui, le deuxième message !

_Chère Alice,_  
_pouvons-nous nous tutoyer ?_  
_Je veux dire, cela serait plus facile._  
_Mes respects,_  
_Jasper_

**NOUVEAU MESSAGE**

_Cher Jasper, _  
_Tu as raison, tutoyons-nous. Notre correspondance en sera d'autant plus facile!_  
_Bon, ma famille...ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture lorsque j'avais un an, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle._  
_Mon père est quelqu'un de formidable, je pense qu'il incarne l'idéal masculin de toutes les femmes. Il est chirurgien. Il y a peu de temps, il a rencontré Esmée, ça a été le coup de foudre, et ils se sont mariés. Esmée n'a rien d'une méchante belle-mère, elle est adorable, aimante et tellement gentille..._  
_Enfin, mon frère Edward. Il est un peu impulsif, surprotecteur par moments, mais je l'adore._  
_Pour tout te dire, la journée n'a pas été facile : Ed s'est battu avec Mike, et le père de ma meilleure amie Bella était dans un état critique il y a peu, à cause d'un accident avec un motard. Heureusement, il se rétablit vite, mais on a tous eu peur pour lui._  
_Je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà parlé de Mike. C'était mon petit ami, notre relation a duré huit mois avant que je ne réalise qu'il ne sortait avec moi que pour...enfin tu vois. J'avais été amoureuse de lui pourtant, mais j'étais aveugle. Maintenant il me harcèle pour que je me remette avec lui, voilà pourquoi mon frère s'est battu contre lui tout-à-l'heure._  
_J'ai encore écrit un pavé! Je te laisse tranquille! A bientot,_  
_Alice_

_PS : je veux bien une preuve des clichés texans, et si tu veux je t'en donne une du meilleur cliché parisien ! :D_

**ENVOYER**

Je me sentais tellement mieux quand j'écrivais à Jasper...comme si je me libérais des poids de la journée. Cela me permettait de dédramatiser un peu !  
Je voulais raconter à Bella le coup de la photo ! Elle avait suivi ma correspondance avec Jasper, j'étais curieuse de voir ce qu'elle en pensait !

_HEY,CA VA? BIEN RENTREE? TKT CHARLIE VA VRAIMENT MIEUX, TU PEUX CROIRE MON PR!;)_

Bip.

_OUI OUI JE SAIS, J'AI PAS PEUR NI RIEN. TT A LHEURE JAI VRAIMENT EU PEUR,MAIS TON FRERE M A CONSOLEE_

_OUI J AI VU ET J AI DES NEW DE J JE TE TRANFERE LE MESSAGE ATTEND_

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour lire le message.  
Bip.

_WOW TROP COOOOL J AI HATE 2 VOIR A QUOI IL RESSEMBLE! TU ME MONTRE LA PHOTO DES QUE TU L A HEIN!_

Je ne pouvais pas blamer ma meilleure amie, étant donné que j'étais bien pire qu'elle. Je redoutais que cette photo vienne faire redoubler mes rêves, mais j'avais tellement envie de la voir !

_**Bon, c'est clair que la rencontre n'est pas pour tout de suite... :/**_  
_**Mais j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite! :) Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir, et à bientot!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Les cours du lendemain passaient à une lenteur indescriptible...  
J'avais la nette impression d'avoir passé des années dans cette classe, alors que nous n'étions qu'en janvier. Bella ne partageait pas du tout mon avis, pour elle le temps passait à une vitesse folle !  
J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir le même sentiment. Je détestais la routine et je cherchais constamment de nouvelles expériences.

Jasper n'avait pas répondu depuis son dernier message.  
Mon hypothèse : il en avait tout simplement assez. À quoi bon passer ses soirées à répondre à une française ennuyeuse et inintéressante, alors qu'il y avait tant de filles au Texas !  
Je les imaginai très distinctement : blondes, bronzées, charmeuses...  
J'étais tout le contraire de ces filles : petite, brune, sans formes, aux cheveux imprévisibles !

Cela faisait maintenant 45 heures que Jasper n'avait pas répondu, et j'eus le sentiment de perdre un ami. Comment pouvait-il me faire ça ?  
Je me sentais bien seule, ma meilleure amie étant toute la journée avec mon frère, mon père parti à un congrès de médecins, mes amis distants...

Car Irina et moi nous étions violemment disputées la veille. Elle était venue vers moi, m'avait toisée avec une lueur de mépris dans les yeux.  
Je lui demandai ce qu'elle avait à me regarder comme ça lorsque qu'elle avait explosé.

**- Comment peux-tu nous faire croire que tu es notre amie ? Tu n'en a pas marre d'être hypocrite ?**

**- C'est quoi ton problème ? Depuis que je suis revenue, tu me rejettes et maintenant tu met la faute sur moi !**

**- C'est bien ça le problème ! Tu reviens vers nous après 8 mois comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si tu ne nous avait pas laissé tomber ! Mes soeurs n'ont rien vu mais moi je te vois tel que tu es : une hypocrite qui se sert de nous pour faire croire qu'elle a des amis !**

Cette phrase m'avait fait mal. Depuis notre groupe d'amis était instable, plus personne ne parlait vraiment...

Comme tous les soirs, je rentrai et saluai Esmée, avant de monter dans ma chambre et d'ouvrir mon ordinateur. Se pourrait-il qu'il y aie un miracle ?  
Et bien il y en avait réellement un.

**12 NOUVEAUX MESSAGES**

Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Jasper ne pouvait pas m'avoir envoyé tous ces e-mails !  
En effet, il y avait de la pub, un mail de ma grand-mère, de la pub, de la pub et...miracle !  
Un mail de Jasper ! Je n'y croyais plus... Mais si c'était un message d'adieu ? Si il m'écrivait pour m'avouer que notre échange ne lui apportait rien de bon, qu'il en avait assez des messages puérils que je lui envoyais ?  
C'était possible, car il était très gentleman et ne manquerait pas de s'excuser poliment, avant de disparaitre de ma vie.

Bon, j'allais ouvrir ce message, je ne pouvais pas rester plantée devant mon ordi sans rien faire une seule minute de plus !

_Chère Alice,_  
_pardonne moi de n'avoir pas répondu plus tôt à ton message, mais je suis parti avec d'autres élèves dans un autre état, et je n'avais plus internet._  
_Sache que je soutiens ton frère, il a bien raison de te défendre !_  
_Au Texas, on nous inculque la protection des femmes dès la naissance. C'est une sorte de tradition. On nous apprend que les femmes sont fragiles, qu'il faut les respecter mais aussi les protéger comme un enfant._  
_Je suis désolée pour ta mère, ça ne doit pas être facile. Mais heureusement tu as ton père et Esmée pour t'aider à surmonter cela._  
_Quand à ce Mike, crois-moi, je connais des gens comme lui, tu as bien fait de le quitter, car il n'en vaut pas la peine._  
_Au Texas, on lui aurait craché dessus. _  
_Je te souhaite bonne chance dans la rencontre de l'âme soeur. Et j'ai eu une idée pour t'apporter la preuve des clichés texans : pourquoi ne pas se fixer un rendez-vous par webcam ?_  
_Ne me réponds pas, tu me parlera lors de notre entrevue. Si tu l'accepte, bien sûr. _  
_Tu n'est absolument pas contrainte!_  
_Amicalement,_  
_Jasper_

C'était bien plus que tout ce que j'aurais osé espérer.  
Alors, je tapai sur mon clavier la réponse suivante :

_Cher Jasper, _  
_Je suis d'accord. Rendez-vous demain à 15 heures, c'est une heure que j'ai calculée d'après nos deux fuseaux horaires. Je te contacterai, mon pseudo est Mini_Lutin. (Ne te moque PAS!)_  
_A bientot,_  
_Alice_

Un rendez-vous. Le voir en vrai. Entendre sa voix.  
Bon, ce n'était pas en vrai, juste par webcam.  
Mais je ne parvenais pas à contenir mon excitation !  
J'allais enfin pouvoir parler à Jasper, pouvoir l'écouter en direct, mieux encore j'allais le voir!  
Tout d'un coup ma journée ne me semblait plus autant gachée...

_**-**_  
_**Ce chapitre était plutot court, mais j'étais de mauvaise humeur. J'imagine que ça se sent en lisant le texte...finalement, pas de voyage scolaire, mais plutot une rencontre par webcam. **_  
_**Merci pour vos reviews (je me répète là ^^) et d'être aussi nombreux à avoir lu mon histoire, je suis bluffée ! :) **_


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain, je passai acheter une webcam reliable pour mon ordinateur. Je sortai du magasin lorsqu'un adorable sac en cuir noir m'appela. Je ne pouvai décemment pas le laisser dans sa vitrine !

En plus il ne coutait qu'un tout petit loyer...

Non non Alice, résiste à la tentation, de toute manière tu es complètement fauchée...

Je dus faire appel à toute la force de ma volonté pour ne pas entrer dans le magasin !

De retour chez moi, je regardai l'heure. J'allai être en avance !

Je me demandai bien comment il pouvait être. Je le voyais un peu en mode cowboy, avec le chapeau, les cheveux au vent, les yeux bleu-verts...

D'un seul coup le sac me sembla insignifiant et inutile. J'allais parler à Jasper !

Enfin, si ma webcam fonctionnait.

J'allais le voir, le voir comme si je lui parlais vraiment, comme si nous n'étions pas séparés par des milliers de kilomètres !

Enfin, si mon ordinateur ne buggait pas trop.

Mais j'étais surexcitée !

J'espérait qu'Esmée ne m'en voudrait pas trop pour avoir filé dans ma chambre comme une tarée, sans lui dire bonjour et avoir fermé ma porte à clé !

Mais bon, elle devrait comprendre, après tout elle avait rencontré mon père sur Meetic. Depuis ce jour là j'avais d'ailleurs arrêté de dire que les relations sur internet ne menaient à rien ! Il suffisaient de voir mon père et ma belle-mère pour le comprendre !

Encore trois minutes. Le temps passait si lentement !

Et si j'envoyais un sms à Bella ? Peut-être cela me calmerait-il !

_DANS 3MIN JE SERAI EN TRAIN DE PARLER A JASPER *_*_

Bip. Déjà?

_WOW GENIAL TU ME RACONTE TOUT ET SURTOUT TU FERA DES CAPTURE D ECRAN JE VEUX VOIR A QUOI IL RESSEMBLE! (MEME SI IL NE SERA JAMAIS AUSSI CANON QUE TON FRERE)_

Je ne lus même pas la fin du message. Il était l'heure !

**JasperWhitlock est connecté.**

Que faire ? Je l'appelais ou lui il m'appelait ?

Pourquoi pas lui envoyer un message ?

**Mini_Lutin** _Hey Jasper tu m appelle ou je t'appelle?_

**JasperWhitlock** _Je m'en charge!_

**Appel en cours JasperWhitlock...**

Je branchai ma webcam. Le grand moment était venu, j'allais le voir. Je me recoiffai vite fait et cliquai sur **Répondre**.

La première chose que je vis, c'était un écran noir. Puis une voix m'appela.

**- Alice ? Tu m'entend ?**

Il avait une voix...d'acteur. Grave, profonde, avec un fort accent texan qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Sa prononciation du français était pourtant exellente.

**- Oui, euh...Mais je ne te vois pas là!**

Ma voix tremblait. Je bégayais, j'étais en train de tout gacher !

**- Ah, je pense que tu n'as pas activé la caméra.**

Il avait raison. Je n'était pas très douée...

**ACTIVER.**

L'image était floue, puis devint nette...

Les mots me manquèrent. Jasper était...mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Blond foncé, yeux clairs, peau brunie par le soleil...

Une longue entaille était gravée sur sa joue droite, une cicatrice qui devait être douloureuse.

**- Ça y est. Je...je te vois.**

**- Moi aussi.**

L'instant était magique, parfait...lorsque quelqu'un sonna. Étant seule à la maison, il fallait que j'aille ouvrir.

**- Jasper, on vient de sonner, je vais aller voir qui c'est, j'en ai pour deux minutes.**

Je descendais les escaliers à toute vitesse. Qui venait de gacher mon premier moment avec Jasper ?

J'aurais du m'en douter...Mike Newton.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!**

**- Et bah vu que ton frère n'est pas là, je voudrais te parler.**

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il m'emmena dans ma chambre.

L'ordinateur était toujours allumé, et Jasper me regardait sans comprendre. Mike s'assit sur le lit sans remarquer que nous étions observés...d'une certaine façon.

**- Bon alors, c'est quoi le délire là ? Tu t'incruste chez moi pour me dire quoi ?**

**- Oh oh oh tu vas te calmer baby ! Il faut que tu m'explique certaine choses.**

**- Pose ta question, mais fais vite.**

**- Pourquoi tu m'en veux autant ? On était bien tous les deux...**

**- Mike, tu as couché avec Jessica une fois de plus, et j'ai compris que tu n'en valais pas la peine, alors maintenant barre-toi de chez moi !**

**- J'avais un peu bu, ce n'était rien...**

**- C'était la troisième fois ! Je me demande comment j'ai pu être aveugle pendant 8 mois et te pardonner les deux autres fois, mais maintenant c'est fini !**

Je pleurai à présent. Je n'aurais donc jamais la paix avec lui ?

Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à me harceler ?

Par chance, quelqu'un sonna.

-** Papa !**

**- Alice, qu'est ce qu...**

Mon père et Mike se toisèrent.

**- Pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe, tous les deux ? Jeune homme, que faites-vous chez moi ?!**

**- Je...je venais discuter avec Alice et...**

Mike semblait intimidé, mais ne se démonta pas, bien que mon père eut deux têtes de plus que lui.

**- Bien, je vois.**

Mon père fit signe à Mike de partir, et celui-ci s'exécuta à contre-coeur.

**- Il ne t'a rien fait, rassure-moi ! Je n...**

**- Papa, tout va bien. On s'est juste disputés.**

**- A quel sujet ?**

**- Euh...en fait j'ai rompu avec lui et il a eu du mal à comprendre, j'ai donc mis les choses au clair.**

**- D'accord. N'hésite pas à m'en parler si quelque chose ne va pas, compris ?**

J'étais seule à présent.

Je remontai et séchai mes larmes. Pfff, moi et ma sensibilité ! C'était ridicule...

Jasper était toujours là. Je l'avais presque oublié, avec Mike et mon père...

**- Alice ?**

**- Salut Jasper, excuse moi...**

**- Pourquoi veux-tu t'excuser ?! Tu n'as rien fait ! C'était Mike, j'imagine ?**

**- Euh, oui. Mais mon père est arrivé et l'a fait sortir, il est parti maintenant.**

**- Tu avais raison, ton ex-copain est vraiment...**

Il avait l'air furieux. Surement son fameux instinct texan de protection, à coup sûr.

Je ne savais pas si j'approuvais, c'était quand même limite macho !

**- Bon, n'en parlons plus. Tu sais, ça me fait vraiment bizarre de te voir...je vais devoir me faire à l'idée que tu es réel !**

Il sourit. J'étais vraiment à l'aise à présent.

**- Tu avais raison, tu est le cliché texan incarné. Plus que ce que j'avais imaginé, même !**

**- Dans le genre parisienne, tu n'es pas mal non plus !**

**- Jasper, arrête. Tu n'as pas vu à quel point je suis minuscule ! Je parie que tu fais au moins 1m 90...**

Cet accent...et cette façon de chercher ses mots, c'était adorable.

- **Pas loin, non...Alors c'est chez toi ici ?**

**- Oui, mais tu es où toi ? Parce que je vois plein de gens derrière...**

**- C'est Emmett, il a organisé une nouvelle fête. Heureusement que ma soeur n'est pas là, elle désapprouve totalement les soirées d'Emmett.**

**- Tu m'as peu parlé de Rosalie. Comment est-elle ? Et comment ça se fait qu'elle habite loin de chez vous, elle fait ses études ? Elle a quel âge ?**

**- Elle a 19 ans, comme moi, et elle est en stage pour 6 mois comme mannequin, il lui reste un mois et demi à passer en France, puis elle sera sûrement acceptée à plein temps, et là elle devra déménager à New York. Si elle est refusée, elle reviendra habiter avec Emmett.**

**- Elle doit être belle alors ! Comme...**

J'avais failli dire «comme toi» ! On se reprend, Alice ! Vite, rattraper le coup !

**...c'est bizarre qu'elle et Emmett habitent si loin de l'autre ! Ils n'ont pas envie d'habiter ensemble ?**

**- Et bien...c'est compliqué, parce qu'Emmett est manager d'un groupe de musique, et il voyage tout le temps. Du coup ils n'habitent pas longtemps ensemble, mais ils passent quand même du temps ensemble. Et oui, tu as raison, ma soeur est très belle, peau très claire, à l'inverse de moi !**

**- Où est ce que tu habites ? Puisque tu n'habite pas avec tes parents, tu as un studio à toi ?**

**- Pas vraiment, en fait j'habite dans la maison de Rosalie et d'Emmett, mais ils n'y habitent qu'une fois par an alors...c'est comme si c'était chez moi.**

**- Moi j'habite avec mon père. Ed habite dans un petit studio près de Lille, dans le nord, il est avocat. Et Esmée habite au sud de Paris, parfois elle vient chez nous une semaine, un week-end...c'est compliqué parce qu'elle tient à sa maison, c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste de sa famille. Nous on ne peut pas déménager parce que vu que mon père s'occupe des urgences à l'hopital, on doit habiter juste à coté...**

**- Je vois. Et donc c'est ta dernière année de lycée ?**

**- Oui, mais je ne veux pas partir de chez moi parce que mon père a du mal avec la solitude, et je ne peux pas le laisser sans personne dans notre grande villa, il finira par mourir d'ennui !**

**- C'est généreux de ta part. Parle moi un peu de tes amis, de ta vie...**

**- Non, j'ai assez parlé. A toi !**

Il me gratifia de son sourire mélancolique.

**- Bah, rien de...**

**- Jasper ! C'est un ordre !**

Je riais. Il fallait qu'il comprenne que je voulais en savoir plus sur lui !

**- Ok, ok, je m'incline...**

**On va remonter 15 ans en arrière, alors accroche-toi !**

Jasper devait être trop mignon petit...encore une fois, je m'égarai !

Je lui fit un signe de tête, me demandant si un jour je saurais rester concentrée lorsqu'il me regardait !

_**Wow, gros chapitre, je me suis bien rattrapée parce que le dernier était minuscule !**_

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Merci pour vos reviews, d'ailleurs vous m'avez incitée à faire dépasser les bornes à Mike ! Il faut avouer qu'il a un peu abusé sur ce coup-là... :P**_

_**A la prochaine ! ^^**_


	8. Chapter 8

En partant le lendemain pour le lycée, je repensai à la longue conversation que j'avais eu avec Jasper la veille. Ce premier dialogue avait été...génial.  
Je me sentais complètement euphorique, et déjà je trépignai d'impatience à l'idée de lui reparler un jour. Ce soir, peut-être ?  
Je ne pouvais pas attendre !  
J'avais repris ma place dans mon groupe d'amis, même si Irina me faisait toujours la tête...  
Je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir perdu une amie, car j'avais toujours eu le sentiment qu'elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup.  
Elle allait bien finir par m'accepter, car je ne pourrai pas me séparer de Kate et Tanya, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à me tolérer.  
Je fus tirée de mes pensées par ma prof d'allemand, une heure avant le déjeuner. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, tellement je rêvais !

**- Combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter ! Notez les réponses de la compréhension orale ! Hörverstehen ! Also...**

C'est dingue, à quel point on s'ennuyait dans ce cours. Si seulement j'avais pris espagnol, comme Bella ! J'aurais aimé cette langue, et ma meilleure amie aurait été avec moi !  
En plus, ce pays me correspondait mieux...  
Je me voyais bien en tenue traditionnelle, faisant la fête à la nuit tombée, un verre de moscatel à la main...

**- Une heure de colle ! C'est bon ! Ach, j'en ai assez de vous miss Cullen !**  
**- J'ai...**  
**- Oh, c'est bon ! Ça suffit maintenant !**

Et voilà, une heure de colle. Je n'étais pas douée. Ce n'était pas en parler à mon père qui m'embêtait, mais cela me priverait d'une heure de Jasper.  
Je m'ennuyais vraiment. Pourquoi ne pas parler avec Kate ?

_OLALA PROF PSYCHOPATHE A L AIDE *_*_

Le portable caché dans ma trousse et mis en silencieux, j'attendais la réponse de Kate.

_JE COMPATIS! AU FAIT J ORGANISE UNE FETE DANS UNE SEMAINE CHEZ NOUS, TU VIENDRA? UNE VRAIE FETE MAIS BON PAS EN PLEIN AIR VU LE CLIMAT ON PEUT PAS ^^_

Une fête ? Génial !  
J'adorais danser, l'ambiance des fêtes...bon, ce ne serait pas ma fête rêvée espagnole, mais connaissant Kate, ça allait être génial. Je pourrais même mettre ma petite robe noire, avec mes leggings... Il faudrait que j'achète des nouvelles chaussures aussi...

_WAAAAH J AI HATE DY ETRE QUELLE HEURE? JE PENSE QUE MON PERE SERA DACCORD_

Pour le maquillage, quelque chose de léger. La coiffure, je verr...

_SUPER MAIS ATTENTION JE T INTERDIS DE M HABILLER!_

Zut. J'aurais bien aimé la relooker. Kate devait être magnifique avec les cheveux bouclés...

_OOOOOH...DOMMAGE...! :'(_

Le déjeuner passa lentement. Je n'arrêtais pas de m'imaginer mangeant là bas avec Jasper, à la table qu'occupaient Bella et mon frère...  
Décidément, je commençais à abuser.  
J'oubliais que Jasper était un parfait inconnu, et en plus habitant à 9 heures de décalage.  
Je n'allais pas passer toute ma vie à penser à lui ! Dès que j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, je ne pourrais plus penser à lui que comme à un ami.  
Les cours s'enchainaient, mais je n'aurais pas su dire si c'était rapide ou lent. Mon but de la journée était de parler à Jasper le soir.  
C'était bête, mais il faut bien le reconnaître.  
Quand à Mike Newton ? Et bien, il semblait qu'il avait (enfin !) réussi à comprendre que c'était fini. À moins que mon père ne l'aie intimidé ? En tout cas, j'espérais ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui.

Lorsque je rentrai, j'eus la surprise de trouver un mail de Jasper. Cela signifiait donc qu'il ne m'avait pas trouvée inintéressante au point de garder notre bonne vieille habitude des mails.

_Chère Alice,_  
_c'était vraiment agréable de te parler hier. _  
_Tu me semblais irréelle, tellement gentille, et là c'était comme une preuve que les personnes comme toi existent pour de vrai !_  
_Je dois dire que tu m'as vraiment impressionné. J'ai vraiment aimé parler avec toi._  
_Mais je continue quand même à t'écrire un bon vieux mail, car comme on dit il faut perpétuer la tradition !_  
_Comment s'est passé ta journée ?_  
_Moi rien de particulier, j'ai parlé à ma soeur cette après midi, d'ailleurs un peu de toi, et elle m'a demandé si tu allais à la fashion week. Peux-tu me dire ?_  
_J'espère que Mike Newton ne t'a pas pourri ta journée, et que tout va bien pour toi._  
_À bientôt ! _  
_Jasper_

C'était donc comme ça qu'il me voyait ? Tellement...gentille ? Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rêver à nouveau. Enfin, Alice ! Gentille, ça ne veut rien dire ! Il m'aimait bien, comme une amie !

_Cher Jasper,_  
_Je suis étonnée de la façon dont tu me décris, vraiment. On me reproche souvent d'être trop bavarde, dans mon monde, pénible... Je ne me reconnais pas dans ta description !_  
_Sache que moi aussi j'ai adoré parler avec toi, comme si je te découvrais vraiment._  
_Non, Mike ne m'a pas parlé aujourd'hui, et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, loin de là !_  
_Irina me fait toujours la tête, et j'ai eu une heure de colle donnée par ma prof d'allemand psychopathe. Tu fais quelles langues ? _  
_Bien sur que je vais à la fashion week! Comment ne pas y aller ?_  
_Je crois que j'aime bien ta soeur, elle a su me cerner rapidement !_  
_Je dois y aller, au plaisir de te relire ou de te reparler !_  
_Alice_

J'espérait ne pas avoir été trop directe en lui écrivant.  
Oh mais..il avait joint une photo !

**OUVRIR**

Whaow. Il posait fièrement, un chapeau typique, des bottes, une chemise à carreaux rouges, devant un ranch. Son pied était appuyé contre un tronc.  
Il avait ajouté comme description : bienvenue au Texas !  
Il était éblouissant. On avait du mal à y croire !

**IMPRIMER**

Une photo pour moi, une pour montrer à Bella. Histoire de me faire pardonner d'avoir oublié de faire une capture d'écran ! Elle me l'avait beaucoup reproché, mais je n'y avait plus pensé, tellement absorbée par Jasper !

_**-**_  
_**La scène de la prof d'allemand est directement inspirée de ma vie (hélas!) quotidienne, c'est clair. Je ferais un plus gros chapitre la prochaine fois, mais c'est dur de trouver du temps pour écrire ! :/**_  
_**Merci pour vos reviews qui m'aident à essayer de (j'espère) m'améliorer ! ^^**_


	9. Chapter 9

Comme je l'avais imaginé, Bella avait trouvé Jasper magnifique. Et venant de Bella, c'était un vrai compliment ! Quand j'avais eu des copains, à chaque fois elle disait qu'il étaient insignifiants face au grand Edward Cullen, qu'il ne valaient pas le coup.  
Quoi, j'étais en train de comparer Jasper avec les mecs avec qui j'étais sortie ?!  
N'importe quoi ! Les hormones, surement. J'étais sure d'avoir un problème, qu'est ce qui clochait chez moi ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à penser à Jasper de façon rationnelle ? Sans doute le manque affectif. Il fallait que je passe plus de temps avec mes amis, et tout irait bien.  
La fête de Kate allait m'aider.D'ailleurs Bella devait y aller. Je n'avais qu'à obliger mon frère à venir, comme ça ma meilleure amie ne pourrait qu'accepter !  
Elle n'était vraiment pas festive, et n'aimait pas trop la foule. Pas vraiment timide, mais plutôt secrète. Nous étions tellement à l'opposé elle et moi ! Et pourtant nous nous entendions si bien ! Un peu comme avec Jasper...  
Il y avait des progrès, j'avais comparé Jasper à ma meilleure amie. Je revenais dans un monde normal. Parce que c'était ce qu'il représentait pour moi : un ami.

Bip. Qui pouvait bien m'envoyer un sms ? Ah, Kate.

_MA FETE SERA SAMEDI SOIR, TU POURRA VENIR? BIEN SUR ALCOOL ET FETE TRES TARD, SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE TON PERE VIENNE TE CHERCHER TU POURRA DORMIR A LA MAISON! ;)_

Kate, toujours aussi gentille, aussi présente. Jasper aussi était comme ça. Un ami, un vrai.

_OUI JVEUX BIEN! IL FAUT QUE BELLA VIENNE ALORS JE POURRAIS INVITER ED ET COMME CA ELLE NE POURRA PAS REFUSER! :)_  
_JE VAIS DMANDER A MON PERE SI JE VAIS POUVOIR VENIR ATTEND 2 MIN_

Je descendis donc et allais dans le bureau de mon père.

**- Oui ? C'est toi Alice ?**  
**- Oui Papa, tu as passé une bonne journée ?**  
**- Un peu dure, beaucoup de clients dont 4 ébouillantés, tu te rend compte ?! Les gens devraient faire plus attention !**  
**- J'ai quelque chose à te demander...Kate fête son anniversaire samedi soir, elle fait une fête avec quelques amis. Je pourrai y aller ? Elle m'invite aussi à dormir.**  
**- Bien sûr. Je te fais confiance, hein ?**  
**- Oui, je sais...ne pas boire trop, ne pas fumer, ne pas partir avec un inconnu... Je suis grande tu sais !**  
**- Oui, mais je préférais m'en assurer. Je vais devoir te laisser, on vient de m'appeler, des dossiers à régler. Je rentre tard, fais-toi le diner toute seule, d'accord ? Il y a la quiche d'Esmée à réchauffer, et j'ai fait des cookies.**  
**- D'accord, à tout-à-l'heure.**  
**- Hem, Alice ? J'ai conscience que je te laisse souvent seule en ce moment, mais...**  
**- Ce n'est pas grave Papa, je me débrouille ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas.**

Il sourit, me serra contre lui et partit.  
Qu'allais-je faire, ce soir ? Il fallait que je demande à Ed de venir à la fête de Kate. Ou plutôt j'allais devoir le convaincre ! Il était comme Bella, pas vraiment sociable, dans son monde. Il étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre !  
Bref. Prévenir Kate.

_MON PERE A DIT OK ET JE PEUX AUSSI DORMIR CHEZ TOI, TROP CONTENTE ^^_

Bip.

_SUPER!JAI DECIDE DE TE LAISSER M'HABILLER, T D ACCORD?_

Ah! Elle revenait à la raison ! Je pourrais passer chez elle le lendemain pour voir ce qu'elle avait comme vêtements! Sinon on irait faire du shopping toutes les trois avec Bella. Enfin, si elle acceptait de venir.

_BIEN SUR. ON EN PARLE DEMAIN? JE VAIS ESSAYER DE CONVAINCRE BELLA ET ED DE VENIR, JE TE DIS QUAND ILS ME DONNENT LEURS REPONSES :)_

Alors...envoyer un mail à Edward.

_Hey ! _  
_Kate organise une fête pour son anniversaire samedi, tu sera là? _  
_Il y aura Bella et elle n'aura pas de cavalier, alors j'ai pensé que tu ne refuserai pas !_  
_Bisous, Alice_

Quelques minutes plus tard, **UN NOUVEAU MESSAGE**  
Croisons les doigts...

_C'est ok je viens. Mais si Bella n'est pas là je pars dans les 5 premières minutes, ok ?_  
_Ou tu en est avec Newton ? Il ne te parle plus j'espère !_  
_Si tu as un problème tu DOIS m'en parler!_  
_A plus,_  
_Edward_

**REPONDRE**

_Ed,_  
_Pas la peine de flipper, rien de nouveau par rapport à Mike Newton._  
_Ah si, il est venu m'embêter l'autre jour, il s'est incrusté à la maison._  
_Mais heureusement Papa est arrivé et l'a fait déguerpir alors pas la peine de t'en mêler, d'accord ? Je crois que Papa l'a intimidé car depuis il ne m'approche plus._  
_Allez, à demain ou à samedi peut-être !_  
_Alice_

Des fois c'était pénible cet espèce d'instinct de protection !  
Sauf avec Jasper, ça lui donnait du charme et ça en rajoutait à son coté gentleman...Bon, je devais prévenir Bella maintenant !  
Je l'appelai.

**- Allô ?**  
**- Salut Bella ! C'est Alice, j'ai une info qui va t'intéresser...**  
**- Sur ton frère ?**  
**- Samedi Kate organise une fête pour son anniversaire, on dansera et tout, alors...**  
**- Non, ne me demande pas d'y aller ! Je déteste me ridiculiser en public ! Et...**  
**- Bella, laisse moi finir ! Edward t'y invite. Tu dansera avec lui toute la soirée si tu acceptes. Ça te dis ? Je te trouverai une tenue, et je te préparerai !**  
**- Avec ton frère ? Bien sûr alors, ça change tout ! Je crois que je vais y aller finalement ! **  
**- On fera sûrement du shopping avec Kate et toi afin de nous trouver des tenues !**  
**- J'ai déjà assez de...**  
**- Non, tu n'as pas de tenue de soirée acceptable. Et on a besoin de toi pour donner ton avis quand on fera les essayages ! On pourra passer à la librairie après si tu veux, tu sais, la grande. Et on prendra un café. Ça sera sympa !**  
**- Ok, présenté comme ça je ne peux rien dire ! Et si Edward est là et m'accompagne, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer !**  
**- Je dois te laisser, je vais vérifier mes mails. J'espère que Jasper va m'envoyer de nouvelles photos !**  
**- J'espère aussi ! Il n'est pas un dieu vivant comme Edward, mais il n'est vraiment pas mal !**  
**- Ça tu peux le dire...bon allez j'y vais. À plus !**  
**- À bientôt.**

Je me réjouissais déjà à l'avance de cette sortie shopping ! J'avais hâte de renouveler ma garde-robe. Il faudrait que je demande de l'argent à mon père, ou au pire je pourrais vendre mes vieilles affaires pour mettre un peu d'argent de coté. Oui, j'avais plein de vêtements que je ne mettais jamais, autant les revendre puis en acheter de nouveau !  
On pouvait dire que la fée du shopping m'avait donné un don à ma naissance. La fée du porte-monnaie vide aussi...

_**-**_  
_**Deuxième chapitre de la journée, c'est l'inspiration là! ^^**_  
_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain matin, je me levai du bon pied.  
Je n'avais pas cours toute l'après midi, ainsi j'allais pouvoir faire du shopping avec Bella et Kate ! Nous avions convenu de nous retrouver dans une boulangerie, puis nous mangerions un sandwich et des viennoiseries en marchant.  
Pour mieux commencer ma journée encore, pourquoi ne pas vérifier mes mails ?

**4 NOUVEAUX MESSAGES**

Deux de Jasper, un de mon frère et...un de Jessica Stanley.  
Bon, autant commencer par le plus difficile.

_Non mais tu te prent pour qui là? Tu ne te rend meme pas conte à quel point tu fais soufrir Mike! Le pauvre est completement déprimer. Un conseil, vas te pendres!_

Supeeeer...Pas vraiment amical. Mike lui faisait peut-être croire qu'il souffrait de notre séparation afin de mieux la berner, mais ça ne prenait plus avec moi.  
Bon, le message d'Ed maintenant...

_Hey Alice,_  
_juste pour te demander, j'ai oublié un détail par rapport à la fête : comment je dois m'habiller? Il y a un thème, ou alors je viens normal, en jean? _  
_A bientôt!_  
_Edward_

**REPONDRE**

_Salut Eddie,_  
_t'inquiète, tu peux venir normalement, il n'y a pas de code vestimentaire, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre !_  
_Mais si tu veux, je peux m'occuper de ta garde-robe..._  
_Non, je plaisante, je ne vais pas te faire subir la même torture qu'à Bella ! :)_  
_Bye, Alice_

Le meilleur pour la fin : Jasper !

_Chère Alice,_  
_Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui t'a mis dans la tête que tu étais pénible ! Tu n'as rien de cela, tu est...vraiment charmante, pétillante, pleine de vie !_  
_Tant mieux que Newton ne t'aie pas adressé la parole aujourd'hui. J'imagine que ton père l'a impressionné, j'ai bien vu que c'était un lâche l'autre jour en le voyant à travers ta webcam. Ça se sent. Je déteste les gens comme ça, qui n'assument pas leurs actes !_  
_Excuse-moi, je m'emporte._  
_Ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'habitude._  
_Je ne fais pas d'allemand, mais je parle assez bien portugais, la langue que j'ai appris au lycée. On avait le choix entre portugais et espagnol, et mon choix s'est porté sur la première de ces deux langues. Et toi, fais-tu une autre langue à part allemand?_  
_Ma soeur avait donc vu juste ! Je dois te dire que c'est une fan inconditionnelle de shopping !_  
_Une fois je l'y ai accompagnée, juste pour lui faire plaisir...et l'ai regretté !_  
_Ce qui devait être une simple balade en ville s'est transformé rapidement en visite de toutes les boutiques de la ville..._  
_J'ai eu du mal à tenir le coup !_  
_Sinon, quoi de neuf ?_  
_Oh, j'ai écrit un pavé ! Mais cela vient si spontanément, je n'y peux rien !_  
_Amitié,_  
_Jasper_

Mmmmm...pas mal ! Il s'était mis lui aussi à appeler Mike par son nom de famille, tout comme Edward...ils se ressemblaient sur certains points !  
Mis à part le fait qu'Edward était insupportable, sauf quand il était avec Bella !  
Donc selon lui, j'étais...pleine de vie ? Charmante ?  
Jamais personne ne m'avait décrit comme ça. D'habitude, on me disait que j'étais...sympa, originale, bizarre, mais gentille.  
Et il avait marqué amitié, c'était positif !  
Décidément, je m'emballais trop...sans compter que je pensais à lui jour et nuit.  
Peu importe, ça allait me passer. Bref, il fallait répondre.

_Salut Jasper !_  
_Merci pour ton long message. Tu sais, je suis contente qu'on s'entende si bien. Je ne pensais pas qu'on se comprendrai et tout ça, mais en fait c'est...spontané, comme tu dis. Je t'écris comme je respire, ou presque ! ^^_  
_Tu sais, c'est drôle, tu parles de Mike Newton exactement comme mon frère._  
_D'ailleurs, j'ai une idée : pourquoi ne pas échanger des photos de nos familles ? Comme ça je pourrai mettre une image sur Rosalie, la merveilleuse soeur mannequin! ;)_  
_Bon, je t'envoie une photo qu'on a prise pendant nos vacances avec (de gauche à droite) : Carlisle (mon père), Ed et Esmée, puis Bella qui nous avait accompagnés, et enfin moi._  
_Enfin, j'imagine que tu me reconnais. Mon frère ne fait pas une tête terrible, mais il a toujours l'air grognon. Et Bella est toute rouge parce qu'elle est amoureuse de lui._  
_Si tu n'as pas envie de m'envoyer une photo de ta famille, ce n'est pas grave._  
_Samedi je vais à une fête organisée par mon amie Kate pour son anniversaire. _  
_J'adore les fêtes, et toi ? Seulement il faut que je fasse attention avec l'alcool, je supporte mal et je suis vite...ridicule. Du coup je vais faire comme ta soeur, mon activité préférée : le shopping. Ne t'inquiète pas, moi je ne t'obligerai pas à m'accompagner, j'ai cru comprendre que tu préférais monter à cheval en écoutant de la country, comme tout bon texan qui se respecte ! ^^_  
_Et toi, comment ça va ?_  
_Amitié,_  
_Alice :)_

_PS : Géniale, ta photo ! ;)_

Je lui avais dit franco ce que je pensais. Ou non, parce que sinon ça aurait donné quelque chose comme : Salut Jasper, il faut que je te dise : j'ai accroché ta photo au dessus de ta table tellement je craque sur toi. Et oui, je crains! Mais tu est tellement classe que si Ed me demande qui c'est, je n'aurais qu'à dire que c'est la photo d'un top-model dans un magazine de mode. C'est crédible, parce que c'est comme ça que je te vois.

Mais il risquerait d'un peu me prendre pour une folle ! Une seule solution : me calmer. Mon père, qui était docteur, n'aurait même pas pu me faire revenir à la raison !  
Si je sortais avec un gars à la fête de Kate, j'arrêterai sûrement de rêver à Jasper.  
Oui, c'était ça la bonne solution !  
Mais la petite voix dans ma tête me soufflait : _Alice, tu ne va pas sortir avec un mec que tu connais à peine pour en oublier un autre que tu connais à peine ! C'est ridicule, autant voir les chose en face, et accepter ton attirance pour Jasper..._  
Non, ce n'était pas ce que j'allais faire, certainement pas ! On ne pouvait pas parler d'attirance d'ailleurs, juste que je le trouvais...pas mal, voilà c'est ça, mais ce n'était qu'un ami. Un ami qui me réconfortait. Je devait me rentrer cette idée dans le crâne.  
_Alice, rappelle toi Mike Newton...les hommes sont tous les mêmes, ils ne valent rien..._

Alors là, je n'étais pas d'accord ! Mon père, Ed, Garrett, Jasper...ils ne valaient pas rien.  
Non, mais il fallait simplement que je tourne la page! Ce qui allait être difficile, vu la rapidité à laquelle je m'emballai.

Les cours de la matinée passaient à une vitesse folle, tant je pensais à l'après-midi qui s'annonçait...et, il me faut l'avouer, à Jasper.

À midi, je sortais du lycée avec Kate et Bella. Je pris des sandwiches et des croissants, et Kate désigna un banc sur lequel on s'asseyait.  
Ce fut Kate qui parla en premier :

**- Alors, Bella ? Tu n'est pas surexitée à l'idée de danser avec Edward ?**

Comme d'habitude, elle devint toute rouge.

**- Ne prononce pas ce mot...**  
**- Edward ?**  
**- Non, danser ! Parce que moi, la danse et tout...je suis une catastrophe !**  
**- Edward t'apprendra, ne t'inquiète pas ! Au pire tu t'assiéra sur le canapé et tu nous regardera !**

Je me sentis obligée de balancer une petite anecdote.

**- Oui, vaut mieux qu'elle s'assoie. Elle a quand même réussi à casser le vase de la table basse quand on jouait à Just Dance chez moi ! Tu te souviens ?**  
**- Oh oui, je suis désolée...**  
**- Tu ne va pas encore t'excuser 6 mois après ?! De toute façon mon père ne l'aimait pas, ce vase.**

Nous avions fini à présent. J'avais une idée de première boutique toute trouvée !

**- Bella, nous allons maintenant remplir un tiroir bien vide de ta commode...**  
**- J'ai peur...**  
**- Les...robes** !

Kate et moi avons presque dû trainer Bella jusqu'au petit magasin. Mais elle ne pouvait pas venir à la soirée avec sa chemise noire et son jean.  
J'essayai une robe bleue qui me plaisait bien. Je pourrais peut-être l'agrémenter d'une ceinture ? Lorsque je repérai LA robe qu'il me fallait. C'était une robe bustier, noire, avec une ceinture argentée. Elle était fine mais pas trop, ni trop décolletée.  
C'était parfait.  
De son coté Kate avait déniché une robe courte, bleue claire, et qui mettait en valeur sa peau pâle. Le plus dur fut de trouver une tenue à ma meilleure amie. C'était simple : rien ne lui plaisait. Au bout du compte, Kate tomba sur une tunique blanche, simple et légère. Avec un legging noir. Parfait.

Le reste de la journée fut semblable : en fin de compte j'avais renouvelé ma garde-robe ainsi que mes bijoux. Nous étions fin prêtes.  
J'étais déjà excitée à l'idée de la fête : je n'avais pas fêté le nouvel an, et ma dernière sortie remontait à cet été. J'était carrément en manque !  
Nous étions vendredi, l'anniversaire était donc le lendemain. Après cette dure journée, je fus soulagée de rentrer chez moi. Je ne pris pas de diner et me laissai tomber sur le lit, épuisée. Je ne tardai pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

_**-**_  
_**On a pas beaucoup entendu parler de Mike, dans ce chapitre...pour une fois qu'il se fait discret! ^^**_  
_**Je ne sais pas comment organiser une rencontre entre Alice et Jasper. Si vous avez des idées...**_  
_**Merci pour votre soutien, ça me fait trop plaisir! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

La fête. La musique. Les rires. Les lumières.  
C'était étourdissant. J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais danser.  
Tout n'étais plus que lumière, couleurs.  
Je dansais seule. J'avais décidé de laisser tomber mon plan foireux, celui qui consistait à oublier Jasper en sortant avec un autre mec au pif à la soirée.  
Je fermai les yeux. Quelqu'un m'appela.

**- Alice !**

Bella se jeta sur moi, sans comprendre mon air étonné.  
Puis elle repartit en courant pour finalement tomber par terre. Quelqu'un la ramassa.  
Mon frère allait la relever...non, ce n'était pas Ed. Il s'agissait d'un grand brun à la peau mat et aux longs cheveux.  
Bella se jeta dans ses bras. Et...l'embrassa.  
Oh non, c'est pas vrai. Elle était complètement bourrée.

C'est alors que je vis Edward arriver (en retard) enfin à l'anniversaire. Il fallait que je l'empêche de voir ça. Absolument. Sans réfléchir, je me mis devant lui.

**- Quoi ?**  
**- Ed...Mike Newton vient de me harceler, encore une fois. Je crois qu'il est parti dehors.**  
**- Oh, le...qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?!**  
**- Il a essayé de m'embrasser et de me faire boire.**

Je sortais tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Pourvu qu'il n'aie pas à supporter la vision de Bella embrassant un inconnu. Bourrée, d'accord, mais quand même !  
Il sortit en trombe de l'appart de Kate. Ouf, danger passé.  
Maintenant, il fallait que je ramène Bella chez elle. Non, Charlie pèterait un cable... Et je ne pouvais pas l'inviter, car j'étais censée dormir chez Kate !

**- Kate ?**

Je dus crier pour qu'elle m'entende. Je ne me sentais plus aussi légère, ni aussi radieuse que 5 minutes en arrière.

**- Il faut que je ramène Bell' chez moi, regarde dans quel état elle s'est mise. Je ne peux pas dormir ici, désolée.**  
**- Je comprends. Je crois qu'il faut que je t'aide à la ramener...**  
**- Non, c'est ton anniversaire. Je vais m'en occuper.**  
**- Viens, amenons-là dans la chambre d'Irina. C'est le seul endroit où elle pourra être tranquille.**

Bella refusa d'abord de se laisser emmener, et son partenaire souhaitait visiblement la garder. Mais quand je vis qu'elle était sur le point de vomir, je tirai sur son bras, et Kate m'aida à la porter jusqu'à la chambre d'Irina. Les toilettes étaient juste à coté. Vite, plus qu'un mètre...

**- Trop tard...**

Kate grimaça.  
Ma meilleure amie avait vomi sur le couvre-lit en dentelle d'Irina...  
Je la tirai vers les toilettes, toujours aidée de Kate.

**- C'est pas vrai, tu te rend compte ?! C'est bien Bella ? **  
**- On dirait...Oh non, je viens de comprendre...**  
**- Quoi ?**  
**- Kate, elle sent...le whisky ! Quelqu'un a trafiqué le champagne !**

Kate ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

**- Je vais régler ça tout de suite ! Il doit y avoir une seule bouteille dans le lot, elle a été la seule bourrée jusqu'à maintenant ! Il faut que je cache cette bouteille avant que ma fête se transforme en fiasco...**

Pauvre Kate...elle n'avait vraiment pas mérité ça...Heureusement, je n'avais pris qu'un seul verre de champagne.  
Je me mis à avoir peur. Et si Bella faisait un coma éthylique ?! J'ignorais quelle quantité de whisky elle avait bu...une solution : appeler mon père.  
Heureusement, il décrocha vite.

**- Alice ? Tout va bien ?**  
**- Non ! Bella vient de boire je ne sais quelle quantité de whisky...quelqu'un a remplacé une des bouteilles de champagne par une de whisky ! Il faut que tu viennes, j'ai peur...**  
**- J'arrive dans une minute. Ne bouge pas Bella, retrouve moi dans l'entrée !**  
**- D'accord. Fais vite!**

Pauvre Bella. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle s'était mise à embrasser ce mec, elle qui ne jurait que par Edward Cullen depuis tant d'années. Elle s'était endormie, la tête posée contre le rebord des WC.  
Kate entra.

**- C'est bon, c'est réglé. Et Bella ?**  
**- Mon père arrive. Garde Bella ici, je vais le chercher.**

Il m'attendait dans l'entrée de l'immeuble, l'air préoccupé. Il ne parla pas, et moi non plus.  
Je l'emmenai rapidement à la chambre d'Irina.

**- Carlisle, elle ne tient même plus debout, dit Kate, l'air affolé.**

Il la diagnostiqua. Kate et moi attendions, Kate complètement stressée et moi au bord des larmes. Bizarrement, je me mis à penser que le whisky était bien la seule chose que je détestais en ce moment, et qui avait un rapport avec Jasper. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là, il aurait passé son bras autour de moi et j'aurais retrouvé mon sang-froid.

**- Je pense qu'elle n'a rien de grave. Je vais tout de même l'amener à l'hôpital, et lui faire passer un test d'alcoolémie. Je m'occupe d'elle maintenant.**

C'est alors qu'Edward entra. Il ne pouvait pas tomber à un pire moment...  
Il ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés en voyant l'état de Bella.

**- Que...**  
**- Je t'expliquerai, lui dit Carlisle. Accompagne-moi à l'hôpital. Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'elle va bien.**

Pour une fois, mon frère se contenta d'obéir et suivit Papa. Il avait l'air complètement sonné.  
Kate et moi étions seules dans la chambre d'Irina. Que faire ?

**- Retourne t'amuser, c'est ton anniversaire. Ne t'inquiète pas, si mon père pense qu'elle va bien, alors elle se rétablira. Fais moi confiance.**  
**- Tu es sûre ?**  
**- Oui, nous ne pouvons pas aider de toute façon. Moi je suis complètement crevée, je vais rentrer chez moi. Je te préviens par sms si quoi que ce soit évolue, d'accord ?**

J'avais adopté un ton rassurant et confiant, mais je n'étais pas aussi sûre de moi que je voulais le faire paraître. Cela marcha cependant et Kate se calma.

**- D'accord. Tu as raison, je dois me changer les idées, ça ne sert à rien de ruminer ça toute la soirée.**  
**- A bientôt !**

En rentrant chez moi, je ne doutais pas une seconde de ce que j'allais faire. Je consultai mes mails et ne trouvais qu'un minuscule message de Jasper : appelle moi quand ce sera 3 heures du mat chez toi, aujourd'hui ou demain. Hate de te reparler. Amitié, Jasper.  
Il était 2 heures 50. Je décidai d'aller me recoiffer, et de passer à la case rangement de chambre. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Jasper remarque la photo de lui accrochée au dessus de mon oreiller !

**Mini_Lutin est connecté.**

Il ne tarda pas. Toujours si ponctuel !

**Appel en cours JasperWhitlock...**

**REPONDRE**

**- Bonjour, Alice.**

Je n'en crus pas mes yeux. Il était encore plus éblouissant que la dernière fois. Il était dans un champ de blé, et le soleil faisait flamboyer ses cheveux dorés. J'avais oublié à quel point il rayonnait. Je me sentis un peu banale, dans ma chambre aux volets fermés, assise à mon bureau, faiblement éclairé par ma petite lampe.

**- Salut, Jasper...Wow. Cette lumière est extraordinaire...**  
**- Je sais. Nous sommes le jour et la nuit, tu ne penses pas ? À prendre au sens propre du terme, en plus ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as l'air...tourmentée.**  
**- Bella vient de...boire du whisky en quantité massive, elle a embrassé un inconnu pratiquement devant Edward avant de vomir et de tomber dans les pommes. Maintenant elle est à l'hôpital, avec mon père. **

J'avais tout laché d'un coup, sans réfléchir. J'avais besoin de me libérer.

**- Oh...je suis bien placé pour connaître les mauvais effets du whisky. Je suis sincèrement désolé.**

Et il l'était. Cela se voyait.

**- Mon père l'a emmenée. Il pense qu'elle va bien, qu'elle se rétablira vite. Je ne sais pas exactement quelle dose elle a avalée, mais c'est parce qu'à la base, il ne devait y avoir que du champagne. Mais il semblerait que quelqu'un a trafiqué les bouteilles...**  
**- Je vois. Et toi, tu vas bien ?**  
**- Je n'ai bu que du champagne, je suis sobre, tout va bien. **  
**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Bella, si elle est entre les mains de ton père tout va bien.**  
**- Tu as raison. J'ai peur que cet incident aie gaché l'anniversaire de Kate, mais j'ai tout fait pour la rassurer, et j'espère qu'elle s'amuse malgré tout.**  
**- Tu aimes les fêtes ?**  
**- J'adore ça. Je pourrais passer ma vie à danser, surtout en été. En général, je m'arrête quand je ne tiens plus debout, parce que je m'écroule de fatigue. Et toi ?**  
**- J'aime danser, mais je me sens toujours un peu mal à l'aise dans les fêtes. Je ne parle pas beaucoup, je ne danse pas avec les autres...je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, d'ailleurs.**  
**Tu sais, j'ai une proposition à te faire...Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment.**  
**- Une proposition ?**  
**- Et bien, tu m'a dit que tu aimerais rencontrer Rosalie...**  
**- Bien sûr ! Elle doit être épatante !**  
**- Et bien...elle fête ses 19 ans dans une semaine. Je suis invité, bien sûr, parce qu'on est jumeaux et que c'est aussi mon anniversaire. Alors je me demandais...**

Je devais être en train de rêver. Il allait me proposer de rencontrer sa soeur...et de le rencontrer, lui. Je devais être en train de rêver. À une fête en plus !

**...tu voudrais venir ? On t'invite. Comme ça tu pourra faire connaissance avec Rose...et nous nous rencontrerons. Tu n'es pas obligée, ce n'est pas indispensable ! **  
**- Jasper. Bien sûr que je vais venir ! Je meurs d'envie de te voir en vrai, de rencontrer ta soeur, de pouvoir te parler pour de vrai ! **  
**- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, tu sais ! Je pensais que tu déclinerais, que ça ne te tenterais pas...**  
**- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse, lui répondis-je.**

Il me fit son plus beau sourire. Je trépignai d'impatience à l'idée de le rencontrer. J'allais le voir, le toucher, lui parler !

**- Et où dois-je me rendre, et à quelle heure ? Est-ce qu'il y aura Emmett ?**  
**- Bien sûr, il ne loupe jamais une fête. Rose m'a chargé de le tenir à bonne distance de l'alcool. Je crois qu'elle a peur qu'il la trompe en étant ivre...**

Il me regarda soudain d'un air effrayé et désolé.

**- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je ne voulais pas te retourner le couteau dans la plaie...pardonne moi !**

Je souris.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jasper. Je t'assure que je me fiche de cette histoire avec Mike Newton. C'est du passé, je n'y accorde aucune importance.**  
**- Je suis heureux que tu aie réussi à tourner la page. C'est l'étape la plus dure, en général.**  
**- Avec un crétin comme lui, c'était facile, crois moi !**

Cette nuit-là, après avoir raccroché ma photo de Jasper au dessus du lit, je mis du temps à m'endormir. J'étais partagée entre le souci pour Bella, et l'impatience de rencontrer Jasper. Ainsi que la curiosité de voir enfin Rosalie !

-

_**Il s'en est passé des choses, en un chapitre!**_  
_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, surtout une en particulier, qui m'ont permis de trouver enfin la façon dont la rencontre allait se passer ! Je ne trouvais vraiment pas, mais l'idée de l'anniversaire de Rosalie (quelqu'un se reconnaitra! ^^) était géniale. D'ailleurs ça m'a bien inspirée, ce chapitre est énooorme...À bientôt !**_


End file.
